Talk:Nova/@comment-25162335-20150309085057/@comment-25065826-20150315161058
Cloner grabs me by the throat and drags me from the bench, from Taylor and Jordan. His hand is around my throat and constricting in a second, and my throat starts throbbing almost immediately. What have I done? I can just about walk, being dragged backwards, and I snarl and grapple at Cloner's tense fist with my bloodied fingers. My wrists complain with a shudder shooting through my arms, up to my head, and my feet stumble beneath me. As my legs give out beneath me, and I am suspended in thin air by an enclosed hand, the cuffs fall with a thud onto my stomach, and Cloner has just walked from the canteen as he shouts. "Possible victim. Osiris, out here now." No. No no no no no. No. Through one door, two. I have to get away. I shout, squirm beneath Cloners grip, and get thrown to the floor. I hit the floor and a stab of pain runs up my back. I concentrate, and the only effect of my effort is the hanging light smashing and flattening against the ceiling. The room is a cream washed colour, and a carpet of the same colour smothers the floor. I can tell you that Hell is apparently not a burning red, but a calm and collected yellowy-white. A shadow crosses the floor, and the door closes with a sinister, unassuming click. Osiris. "So was it you?" Cloner says curtly. "Did you post that information online?" He walks over, rips off my cuffs. The blood rivers, which were dried and sticky, suddenly erupt into a crimson waterfall of my life, splattering away on the floor. How do I reply what do I do can I escape- My neck explodes. Almost literally, and I can imagine blood turning the room to a more expected shade of Hell. I can’t turn my head, and a scream escapes my mouth, and I make my way into a corner, hoping to support myself. I can’t fall now, I have to be strong. But I have no chance of escaping now. "Was it you?!" Cloner screams. I can’t reply, which is his intention, and the pain builds. My legs are shaking, my wrists covering everything in sight in blood. And then Cloner begins having some real fun. He walks over, kicks me in the mouth, and blood dribbles down my chin. He grips my neck, throws my head back against the wall, and punches my scar. I can’t explain- Osiris stands. Through my muffled hearing, and shaking vision, I see him stand, and his hand finds my neck. The floor loses me. My senses erupt into horror. The fuse that was just alight has reached the bomb, and the explosion sends me to the worst place in existence. My body is pulsing, burning, stabbed and melting, dying- Dying. I hope it’s not like this. My thoughts turn to ash, and I lose it. My throat is raw again, like it was then, pain is all, everywhere. The only. Just like then. But so, so much more unexplainably worse. And suddenly... I can’t... It’s... Too much. So much. Words, thoughts, they just… Go. The dark was always something I hated. But at least darkness brings the end. Of something, or everything. I want nothing more. But no. Of course not. It threatens to save me, but fleets from my vision, dissipates and vanishes before it can. Darkness. Saving me. I almost laugh. Cloner’s next game virtually annihilates any sense of happiness I will ever experience.